Return to the House of Fianna
by InfinitexJester
Summary: Elliot and Leo return to Leo's old home and find themselves drawn towards his old haunt in the library.


Was Leo happy about seeing his old home again?

Elliot scrutinized his servant's face but as normal, couldn't make out much. Leo always did have that way about him, as if he were constantly concealing something hidden away. He didn't understand why, couldn't fathom why people should hide their true emotions – but he didn't question it. He knew better than that now.

Still, even back here at the House of Fianna, Leo only showed a small smile, even amongst the children who gathered excitedly around him. They seemed to like Elliot too for some reason, constantly chattering. He would never admit it aloud but he supposed he liked the atmosphere here. Always the youngest in the Nightray house, it was a welcome change to be the elder for once. Ernest winked at him in an exasperated way as he spoke to one of the manager's at the orphanage. Clearly, his older brother was bored to be here and he could tell from the wearied look Ernest sent him, that he was likely to be held up in conversation for some time yet.

He turned to Leo, drawing his attention with a slight tilt of the head.

"Come. Don't you want to see that old hiding place of yours? I'm sure six months away has left you homesick for it."

Leo blinked – or Elliot presumed he did. It was hard to tell sometimes, underneath the mess of hair and thick glasses.

"Hm, homesick? The school has far more books than here, Elliot."

A pause and Elliot tried not to show his irritation – realised he was probably failing at doing so. Must his moods always be transparent? Leo's smile widened a little.

"Well, it would be nice to see the library again, I suppose. Although, I'm afraid they don't have Holy Knight there..."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested in _that."_

Leo made a great pretence of pondering for a second.

"There's an awful lot of romances in there too – more to your taste, perhaps?"

The Nightray reddened, glaring at Leo. "Don't be ridiculous! That's hardly-"

He trailed off, reluctant to make a scene with the children and his brother about.

"Well, as you seem so adamant about it," Leo gave in, leading the way to the cramped room set in the back of the orphanage. The children clamoured for a minute or two until Leo bluntly told them to go away for a while. Elliot had to stifle a smile. Of course, wasn't Leo used to having the library to himself? Perhaps he wouldn't like Elliot's company there either? He hesitated for a second at the entry way until Leo turned back.

"Well? Don't hang around out there then. Wasn't it you who suggested to come here?"

Elliot gave a low sound of approval, eyes examining the titles of the books on the shelves. In truth, he'd never took much notice before – hadn't he only ever noticed one thing in this library? Leo seemed to be quieter now and Elliot wondered if he was remembering times past. How the two had met here, had agreed to their unlikely partnership. Because of course there had always been more equality than in the typical servant and master. He sensed that was wrong, knew his family would upbraid him for it but, likewise he didn't care. Leo was Leo and he'd never thought of him as someone beneath him from the beginning.

And lately, well... lately things had grown even more confusing. Hasty kisses caught in brief moments that left a fire on Elliot's lips. A touch here and there but nothing... no, nothing that was easing the ache that he had felt building day after day.

He wondered if Leo felt it too. He always had been too good at hiding his feelings. It was both irritating and alluring at the same time. It made Elliot want to try to take Leo apart and figure him out piece by piece. The though made him redden a little and he jumped, startled as Leo nudged his arm.

"Does my touch frighten you that much?" Leo murmured, playfully.

"You know very well what it does to me," Elliot hissed, suddenly very aware that the two of them were conveniently alone. Leo smiled and he ran slender fingers up Elliot's neck. He shivered at the touch.

"Dear me, is the great Nightray afraid of a mere servant?"

Elliot frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Afraid? Don't be ridiculous! I just wish you would stop teasing..."

"Teasing, hm? Is that what you want?" An inching forward on Leo's part so his body was dangerously close, Elliot's own forced back against the hard shelf. "So, this is why you lured me here, hm? Were you so very jealous to have to share me with the others?"

A small laugh which fuelled Elliot's anger.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't know you were so... possessive."

Elliot was forced to swallow his retort as Leo's lips joined with his own. He responded instantly, kissing back feverishly. He clung to the other boy, holding him tighter – but no, it still didn't feel tight enough for his liking. He managed to pull away, breath coming in short gasps.

"You're... driving me insane."

Leo's eyes glittered in response. When had his glasses fallen off? Elliot couldn't seem to remember but it didn't seem to matter. Those beautiful eyes seemed to be causing a jumping sensation in his stomach. He reached out, trailing a hand raggedly in Leo's messy hair. Pulled him closer again to feel the touch of soft lips against his own.

And then he felt his body react and he tensed. Wanted to pull away, he was so embarrassed but Leo was already pressed against him and how could he _not _have noticed?! Still, he turned his face away, cursing under his breath. He couldn't stand to see Leo's smirk now.

He couldn't block out the words so easily though.

"Well now, you're so enthusiastic today. And see, you've affected me too now. I do believe you intended to seduce me."

Elliot spluttered in indignation.

"S-Seduce you? I-?"

Indeed, the idea to him seemed so very ridiculous he would have laughed if the situation had been different.

"Yes, you." Leo was too close again, almost whispering in his ear. The proximity, the faint scent of Leo as of old pages were enough to make him shiver. Or perhaps that was just the books around them but then he had always associated such a thing with Leo. He gasped slightly as Leo cupped him through his trousers.

"You always do this, Elliot. Force your will on the other person. Like when we first met – you were so very adamant I was to be your servant."

"I- Leo..."

He was silenced by a kiss, not the clumsy lip bumping of their previous occasions, but one more heated. Leo's hand stroked him and he moaned slightly. Yes, this. _This _he wanted more of. It was almost a relief when Leo unbuttoned his trousers to caress him properly. Those fingers of his, always so gifted on the piano felt so gently and he clung to the other boy, holding his smaller form tight to his own. He bit his lip when he came so as not to make a noise – he was suddenly so very aware that this house was full of people and the room they were in was not as secluded as he would have liked. He could still hear the sounds of the children laughing outside.

He panted, leaning on Leo's shoulder. Tried to ignore how slippery Leo's fingers were. He felt... what, exactly? Shame yes, but also a fierce happiness he was surprised at. He didn't want to let go of Leo just yet, wanted to hold him, to touch him to...

"That was _too _easy," Leo remarked and Elliot hit him. Not hard but still – how could Leo be so calm about this? As if it were something commonplace he'd read about in a book! And for all Elliot knew, he thought blushing furiously, perhaps he _had._

"You make it sound like you're _so _experienced," He grumbled, a plain accusation in his voice. Leo laughed.

"Well, in theory maybe... still I hope you're not always going to be this fast in future."

A million things he could have said but for some reason the only thing that seemed to stand out was Leo's casual assumption that this would happen again. He hadn't expected it to, hadn't really understood exactly what this relationship was between himself and Leo. He kissed the smaller boy again now, fiercely. His hands traced the angular lines of his chest, pulling open the shirt enough to gain access. His fingers explored, passing over sensitive points and Leo pulled away with a small cry.

"What are you-?"

Elliot however, ignored the protests. In truth, Elliot wasn't sure what he was doing either. But he didn't deny that he'd thought of this before, had even dreamt it in fever sleep that made him feel dizzy when he awoke. It was with faintly quivering hands though that he loosened Leo's trousers enough to feel his erection and then with a hesitant look upwards, took it in his mouth. He could feel Leo's hands tangling in his hair; hear noises from him that even he had never dreamed could sound so good to his ears. It was all too intoxicating for him and he didn't doubt for a second that it was Leo he had been intoxicated by; perhaps even from the very moment he'd seen him.

It was with a slightly shame faced expression that Elliot emerged from the library, jumping guiltily upon finding Ernest waiting. Luckily his brother spoke instantly, eliminating his need to make excuses.

"My business is concluded so we can finally leave this place. Sorry to hold you up – I hope you weren't too bored?"

Elliot unsuccessfully tried not to blush and followed his brother out, Leo trailing behind. As they were getting into the carriage however, the older Nightray stopped Leo for a second, leaning down so his words would not carry.

"I'm pleased you're taking care of my brother, so _very_ well."

Leo made no visible response, merely seated himself in the carriage in silence. The journey back was over fairly soon – but not soon enough to Elliot's mind as Ernest would keep going on about the state of his clothing.

"Really, Elli. If you're going to need new clothes every time you wander around in a dusty library, I really don't think you should venture into them at all! What would Nessa say if she could see you now?"

Elliot acquiesced, face grim and tried to ignore the shaking of Leo's shoulder next to him, clearly indicating his laughter.


End file.
